This relates to electronic devices such as cellular telephones and, more particularly, to methods for coordinating signal reception across wireless integrated circuit boundaries.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones contain wireless circuitry such as radio-frequency transceiver integrated circuits and associated wireless baseband integrated circuits. These wireless integrated circuits may be used in handling wireless voice and data communications during operation of an electronic device.
To minimize power consumption and extend battery life, it is generally desirable to place wireless integrated circuits in a low power sleep state when they are not being actively used. When a wireless integrated circuit is needed to handle a wireless communications task, the wireless integrated circuit can be awoken from its sleep state.
Challenges can arise in managing the sleep states and wake states of wireless integrated circuits in devices that contain multiple integrated circuits for handling different communications protocols. If care is not taken, resource conflicts can arise between the wireless integrated circuits that degrade performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to coordinate the operation of wireless integrated circuits in an electronic device.